Turles (Xenoverse 2)
"Eat good food... destroy planets... drink all that you like!" - Turles' putting eating a meal and global annihilation in the same sentence as if that's something normal people do... Summary Turles was a major antagonist, and part of a duo with Slug, in Dragonball Xenoverse 2. Like many of the multiverse villains, he was conscripted by Towa and Mira to go fuck shit up across time. At some point during his association with the Time-Breakers, he forms a romantic relationship with Slug. After a rocky, on-and-off romance with his partner in evil, both villains are eventually killed on Namek by Max Stone, after a marriage counselling session goes horrendously wrong. He was the founder and sole member of the... "Crusher Corps"... yeeeeah. Biography Turles founded the "Crusher Corps" at age 13, but nobody wanted to join. Because of this, he ran away from Planet Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyan race to travel the stars to eat, drink and occasionally blow up worlds because he was definitely a sociopath. At some point he was approached by Towa, who aimed to use him as a tool of chaos across the timeline. During his association with the Time Breakers he was partnered with Slug, and despite near constant friction between the two, fell into a romantic relationship. Turles attempted to prevent Goku from saving his friends on Earth from Nappa and Vegeta, but was shooed off by the combined forces of Max Stone and Iced. Later, on the planet Namek, he went against the orders of Towa, and behind the back of his lover, to take the planet's Dragon Balls for himself. Slug found out and the two began bickering, Slug threatening to end their relationship. Max arrived on the scene to stop Turles from using the Dragon Balls, but unintentionally became a councillor for the arguing couple. After bandaging their fracturing relationship, the two decided to engage in a bonding exercise, by killing Max. The fractures split open again during the fight as it intensified, with the two guaranteed to battle each other as soon as the fight with Max was over. Unfortunately, both were defeated by Max in an energy blast - with their last thoughts being regret for all the petty fighting. Death and Legacy During the fight against Majin Buu, Iced and Max are killed (intentionally in Iced's case, unintentionally in Max's) to help the soul of Vegeta escape Hell, being blocked by the monster Janemba. After the battle, Iced is left in hell by Creepy Kai forgetting/deciding not to revive him. While in the underworld, Iced stumbles upon a wedding ceremony between Turles and Slug, showing that in the afterlife, the two villains were able to come to terms with their problems, and finally find happiness. He briefly returned from death during the events of The Zero Mortal Plan, when Goku Black created a tear in reality, which for some reason or another, pulled villains from Tony's past through and into the battle. Though Turles shit-talked Tony and everyone else the entire time, he quickly discovered he was well in-over his head, dying within a few moments.Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Saiyans Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants